


To Hear Your Voice

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Deaf Character, M/M, deaf sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never liked that he was different from everyone else. Until he met Kurt, who wanted to learn to communicate with him when no one else wanted to.<br/>This is the story of how they met, became inseparable, and their lives intertwined beyond what anyone could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KattsEyeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/gifts).



> I decided to write this after looking at a list of jobs for another character in another story.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.  
> It might be multi-chaptered if people like it enough.  
> Also, this chapter is un-beta'd so any issues are mine.

Sebastian frowned as he walked into the second grade classroom with lady that was the same age as his Aunt Olivia, his mother’s younger sister who had just graduated college. He didn’t like that he had to change schools because his parents had gotten divorced and his mom wanted him to go to a normal school and be a normal kid. 

Only, he knew he wasn’t normal. He couldn’t hear things like he knew other people could. He spoke with his hands, though he could kind of read lips.

He wasn’t going to have any friends once they found out he couldn’t talk.

The teacher spoke to Sebastian and he was able to read most of what she said before the interpreter, Grace – she’d introduced herself the other day when they’d met – led him into the back of the room to sit down at one of the desks that were in groups of two.

He lowered his gaze as other kids came in, some of them with their parents as it was the first day of school. He could see Miss Wilson saying something, but couldn’t read her lips well enough.

The parents helped their kids find their seats before they began to leave one by one. The kids all began to notice Grace sitting next to Sebastian, staring curiously at him as a boy walked over to the desk next to Sebastian. The boy hugged a woman with his same colored hair, kissing her cheek before she left.

“Hi,” the boy said, grinning at Sebastian. “I’m Kurt.”

Sebastian slouched in his seat, blushing lightly as he turned his head away. He was embarrassed. He wanted to be able to talk, to hear what the others heard. He could a little, of course, but it just felt like vibrations and he wasn’t able to make anything out.

 _‘My name is Miss Wilson,’_ Grace interpreted for him. _‘I know we’re going to have a lot of fun this year. We also have Grace in the back of the room, who will also be joining us this year._

_‘To start off, I want everyone to tell us their name and one thing that makes them different and special from everyone else.’_

Everyone went around the room, introducing themselves until they got to Sebastian. All eyes were on him as they noticed Grace doing something with her hands.

 _‘My name Sebastian,’_ he signed, causing everyone to frown as they apparently heard Grace translate for him. _‘I’m deaf. I can’t hear.’_

Everyone stared at him as Miss Wilson began talking again.

 _‘Sebastian is using sign language,’_ Grace translated. _‘He can’t hear so he talks using his hands.’_

**

Kurt ran out to his mom’s car once school had let out. He had spent the entire day feeling bad for Sebastian. The boy he sat next to had no friends and no one tried to be his friend because he was different. He wanted to know how to talk to Sebastian, or at least be able to sign to him.

“Hi, Kurtie,” his mom said with a smile that disappeared as soon as she saw his frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we go to the library?” he asked.

His mom looked surprised, but nodded, taking him to the city’s library. He didn’t tell her what was wrong, but as soon as the car stopped outside of the building, he jumped out of the car and ran into the library.

“Can I help you?” the librarian asked, peering at Kurt over the counter.

“Do you have any books about sign language?” the little boy asked.

The librarian looked confused, but nodded in agreement. She took him to the kids section of the library and pulled out a book, handing it to him.

“I also have some videos if you’d like those too.”

“Yes, please.”

The librarian got the videos for Kurt as his mom asked, “What do you need those for?”

“I want to learn,” Kurt answered. “Sebastian’s always so sad and alone.”

“Is he the boy who sits next to you in class?” she asked, remembering the older girl who sat next to the young, embarrassed boy.

Kurt nodded in agreement as the librarian checked out the book and the videos for them.

As soon as he arrived home, the boy ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. He didn’t have any schoolwork, but he wanted to start learning as much as he could so he could go to school and let Sebastian know that he had a friend.

“Hey Bud,” his dad said, knocking on the door and opening it to see Kurt trying to learn the alphabet with his fingers. “Mom says it’s dinner time."

“Five more minutes?” Kurt asked with a pleading look on his face.

“Your mom tells me that you’re trying to learn sign language.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. He explained that Sebastian seemed lonely and he wanted to be friends with him. He told him how none of the other students would invite him to play at recess and how they looked at him like he was an alien.

“Well, I think it’s nice that you’re trying to be friends with him.”

**

Kurt walked into the classroom the next morning to find Sebastian already sitting at his desk with Grace going over a worksheet with him. Kurt sat down, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder.

The boy looked over at Kurt in confusion.

The smaller boy blushed lightly as he slowly and awkwardly spelled out his name with his fingers.

Sebastian smiled as he corrected Kurt’s finger movements, grinning as he did so.

Kurt grinned back.

**

Sebastian smiled as he sat with Kurt at recess; showing him the signs to different objects and helping Kurt mimic the signs. He couldn’t believe that Kurt had learned sign language for him. Besides his family, no one had ever learned sign language just because of him.

As soon as the bell rang, they went back into the classroom, Kurt pulling Sebastian along by the hand. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as they went into the classroom and sat down, Sebastian watching Kurt practice the signs out of the corner of his eye while Miss Wilson talked.

He nudged Kurt, smiling as he motioned to Miss Wilson. He didn’t want Kurt to get in-

Kurt jumped suddenly, causing Sebastian to look up and see Miss Wilson saying something about paying attention. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he tried to keep from grinning.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash and, before he knew it, he was going out to his mom’s car. He got in with a bright smile on his face, his mom turning around and asking, _‘How was school?’_

 _‘I made a friend,’_ he responded.

_‘That’s great!’_

Sebastian grinned as he stared out the window. He was starting to enjoy this new school, especially now that he’d made a friend of Kurt.


End file.
